A Thousand Miles
by Tempest Child
Summary: My first song fic!!! Bit has left the team for two years and Leena is thinking about him. Please read and review but no flames!!!


Disclaimer- I do NOT own Zoids, Bit Cloud, Leena Toros, Brad Hunter, Doc, Liger 0, A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton (obviously) etc etc etc…..

Me: I've been listening so much to the radio lately, (since the songs my brother downloaded aren't very good) and since this song comes on every 5 minutes, I have decided to write my first short song-fic so please take it easy on me and don't flame me!

Thank you all readers and reviewers! May the Heavens shine upon your path!!!

A Thousand Miles

Leena Toros stepped out of the yellow taxi. Rain fell slowly from the sky, the air cool and crisp. Rain drops splashed against her forehead as she gazed upon clouds blocking the hazy sun. Water splashed as cars drove over puddles on the road. The cab drove off, leaving her on the sidewalk. She closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the faint rays of warmth brush over her. Crowds of people wearing coats and holding umbrellas passed by the lone girl.

__

Making my way down town

Walking fast

Faces pass

And I'm home bound

Leena continued to walk aimlessly down the streets of Atlantis City. Her head bowed down. The faded yellow tank top and skirt soaking up the falling water. Hair clung to her forehead as the rain began to pour harder. The white tennis shoes stepping into muddy puddles.

__

Staring blankly ahead

Just making my way

Making a way

Through the crowd

The Zoids were being repaired and Leena decided to free her mind and shop. But nothing she saw caught her attention. Leena remained in deep thought. The cool air was making her shiver. She shook her head, wishing she had brought along an over coat. It was already noon. Everyone was busy.

Except Leena who wandered like a lost puppy throughout the city of gloom.

__

And I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

Bit had left the Blitz Team eight months after the Royal Cup. He wanted to travel the world again with Liger to bring out the fullest potential as a warrior. It had been two years since she last saw him.

And she hadn't heard a single word from him since.

__

It's always times like these

When I think of you

And I wonder

If you ever think of me

Leena barely lifted her feet with each step. Her arms hanging limply to the side. Wet hair shielding her face from view. Pale, almost lifeless eyes unmoving. Leena had changed over the past two years. No longer was she the happy-go-lucky, hot headed girl everybody knew so well. She was distant, drifting off from everyone. Each day she became weaker. Her mind, body and soul would wither away until nothing would be left. No medicine in the world could cure her. Not a single person could save her.

Except for one person.

Who wasn't even there.

__

Cause everything's so wrong

And I don't belong

Living in

Your precious memory

Regret lingered in her mind like a plague. Why couldn't she have told the truth? Why didn't she say the very words that were begging to be spoken? Why did she have to lie and bury her feelings? It could've worked out. Bit might've stayed if she said something. Leena wouldn't be like this.

But she didn't.

And it killed her inside knowing that.

__

Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder

If I could fall

Into the sky

Do you think time

Would pass me by,oh

Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you... tonight

Leena dreamt of him nearly every night since he left. Memories of battles and fights spun around in her mind like a never-ending storm. She would awaken and wished Bit would be sleeping beside her. That she would catch him raiding the fridge for snacks or stealing her donuts. Even an argument would suffice.

But she was always alone in her room.

The kitchen was empty.

The silence was unbearable.

  
_  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
I, I drown in your memory   
I,I don't wanna let this go_

I, I've fallen...

Leena crossed another street unknowingly. It was much colder now. Evening was drawing to an end. The sun was disappearing from sight. Rain continued to pour like endless tears. As she was nearing the next sidewalk, she stepped into a pothole, catching hold of her muddy shoes. She fell with a short cry, her body collapsing onto the wet road. Skin scraped against the rough ground. Her elbows and knees swelling.

  
_Making my way down town   
Walking fast   
Faces pass   
And I'm home bound_

Leena groaned, muttering to herself about clumsy people when a hand appeared before her eyes. She accepted it without a word. The stranger pulled the pale girl to her feet. Rain dripped down her soaked hair.

  
_Staring blankly ahead   
Making my way  
Making a way   
Through the crowd_

Shewas lost in a world of sorrow and despair she had created. Falling deeper and deeper into it like a bottomless pit. The only thing that kept her from being consumed was one final hope that refused to leave when all else had failed. And even then, she doubted herself.

__

  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you   
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles   
If I could just see you...   


Leena mumbled a thank you and continued her meaningless journey when a familiar sound rang through her ears.

"Leena?"

Her eyes widened at the question and turned towards the voice. She met a tan flawless face with wild spiky hair. Shining emerald eyes pierced right through her.

"Bit." She quietly said to herself. Without warning, Leena flung her arms around his neck, pulling her closer to him. She shuddered at the feeling but held on as if her life depended on it. And it did in a way.

"Leena? What's wrong?"

"I…I-I've missed you….so much…." She whispered into his ear. "I'm….sorry…for lying to you….I should've told you…"

"Tell me what?" he asked. He spoke softly. His warm breath brushing past her cool skin.

"I wanted to tell you to stay." Leena replied. A few strangers gave a short glance at the couple but Leena didn't care. Nothing mattered now but Bit.

"And……I wanted to say…." This was it. The greatest moment of her life and yet, the most powerful obstacle she would ever meet.

"I love you." Leena tightened her arms around Bit. She closed her eyes, fearing rejection when arms closed around her waist.

Bit pulled back, his face nearly touching hers. He gave a heart-warming smile that made her long for him even more. Bit gently closed his eyes and pressed his lips against her Leena's. Her mouth responded instantly. Warmth engulfed her. All the pain she had built up melted away in a single moment. Everything seemed to spin around them, as they were lost in each other's embrace. After what seemed like ages, Bit pulled back and grinned lovingly.

"I love you too Leena…"

She was drowning in darkness.

To be bathed in blinding light.

"Stay with me…please…" Leena muttered as she rest her head on Bit's chest. He just tightened his arms and held her closer. And she already knew the answer.

__

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you...  
If I could just hold you... tonight

Whoo Hoo!!! I'm done! I know it's short but please read and review! Thank you all reviewers and to my good friend Joe who wanted me to write more Bit and Leena stories!!! Please email me and give ideas for my next zoid story with Bit and Leena!!! Thanks again everyone!


End file.
